


Our special night

by Tamani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamani/pseuds/Tamani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa just came back from yet another date, but this time they planned to make the night extra special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our special night

Eren and Mikasa have been on several dates since the day Eren asked Mikasa out, but tonight was planned out to be a very special night. The couple decided to have a simple romantic dinner at the Colonels house. Afterwards the couple decided to go over to Eren's plain little apartment for a romantic get away. 

When Mikasa entered Eren’s room she immediately took in her surroundings. Eren didn’t have that many personal items to define who he was. His house was simple and plain. With a kitchen in the living room, and one bedroom and bathroom. No pictures were pinned up on the wall. She immediately began to fantasize. Eren doing his normal routines around the house. Cooking. Cleaning. Reading. Sleeping. Sleeping on his bed. Shirtless. The thought of Eren resting his head on the sheets after a tiring day of work made her wet. The thought of him moving his tired limbs across the sheets and getting his ruffled hair disheveled in the covers and doing unspeakable things to himself made Mikasa-

“Uhh.. Mikasa?”  
“Huh?”  
“What were you just thinking about?” He questioned. Adding a tiny chuckle after his question. They were standing in front of the door to his bedroom. 

Now that they were dating, Mikasa felt that she could trust him about such personal things. “Honestly, I was thinking about you sleeping half naked on your bed.. and I got a little…. Excited” she admitted bluntly but shyly. 

Eren reached up to touch Mikasa’s face. He stroked the loose strands of her jet-black hair away from her forehead. Then he gave her a devilish grin. Not that unusual for Eren. “Well, we didn’t just come here to fantasize… now did we?”   
Before she could reply he gently grasped Mikasa’s back with his left arm and pulled her into a warm kiss. His other hand, still in Mikasa hair, pulled her head gently towards him. The force of his body willed Mikasa to sit on the bed with him standing but hovering over her body. Mikasa wrapped her arms around his lean waist and felt the warmth of his breath. 

“You can be rough, I don’t mind” Mikasa whispered.   
Eren stopped mid-kiss and stared at her. “Don’t treat me like your child” He said. Immediately after he said that he pulled her butt to the edge of the bed and made her lay down on his sheets; Her feet set on the floor. He bent his knees down on the floor and put his head between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs as he started to remove her neatly fitted blue jeans. Once he took her jeans completely off he examined the silk panties Mikasa was wearing on her pale skin. Her panties were a deep rich red, similar to the scarf he gave her so many years ago. 

He removed her red thong and paused. He noticed that Mikasa was quivering and her legs were turning inwards. Evidently she was nervous for their first time. “Don’t worry, I would never do anything to hurt you.” He reassured her. Giving her a final kiss on her cheek.   
She nodded, allowing him to proceed. The warmth of Erens tongue licking and kissing her inner thighs made Mikasa skip a breath. She didn’t dare moan at this stage. That would make her look weak. Eren started to put his head into position.   
The taste of Mikasa was interesting. She tasted sweet and warm. When he stuck his tongue deeper inside her it felt like he was putting his finger in his mouth. It was warm and it felt good. At this stage Mikasa was moaning each time Eren licked harder.

Mikasa was about to get her G-spot hit when he stopped. She was still moaning and Eren had never loved her so much until that moment. He allowed her to take his usual green shirt and laid it on the floor. She admired his fit body and leaned up off the bed to kiss his chest. While she was kissing him down and up his chest and neck, Erin proceeded to unbutton Mikasa’s shirt. Once her shirt was completely off he admired her body once again. He loved how curvy she was yet how fit she was. She had a perfectly formed bottom that wasn’t too big and a perfectly perky chest without being too big to be indecent. He removed her bra while she was unbuckling his pants and removing his boxers.   
When Eren inserted himself into Mikasa she closed her eyes and moaned. Her back arched up in a perfect curve as Erens lean tanned body held and thrusted her. He handled her body with grace in fear that he would hurt her. In truth, Mikasa needed this for a long time. Eren cocked his head to the side so he could kiss Mikasa on the neck. He handled her body as he would handle an expensive ceramic cup filled with hot tea. Each time Eren thrusted her she moaned and eventually she started to say Erens name. At this point Eren began to kiss Mikasa furiously as he glided his hands all over her tiny fit body. Each time Eren thrusted into her he gave out a throaty grunt. It sounded passionate and angsty. Like he waited all his life for this moment.   
Eren was ready to release his load but he didn’t want to before Mikasa did. So he played with her chest by caressing the sides of her bosoms and biting her nipples. She began to yell his name out, faster and louder. And it seemed like he could always go faster. Faster and faster he went thrusting and grunting until finally, she orgasmed. She opened her eyes at this moment and released a gasp. Her pink lips parted. For a moment she looked like she was in pain but the expression quickly turned into a relaxed smile. Eren felt that he could release now. It took him several seconds for him to go back to his thrusting and once he came he screamed. Mikasa had to suppress a laugh. After he came he took his pecker out and lay across the bed with Mikasa; both were staring at each other passionately. Both had a sheet of shiny sweat covering their foreheads.  
“I love you, Mikasa.” Eren said, panting.  
“You love me?” It never occurred to Mikasa that the only people she ever loved were family. And they were all dead. She didn’t realize that she only had Armin and Eren to support her. It felt unreal that someone could be in love with her, and that she could love them back too.   
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Say it again.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
